


I think I'm addicted (to the way you touch me)

by bromomethene



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, and lauren is so so smol and cute and gay in this, and yeah basically everything is good and fluffy and cute the end, but because I am actual garbage it just turned into a whole lot of fluff, but it's okay because she's camila's smol and cute and gay baby, okay so basically, this was meant to actually go somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromomethene/pseuds/bromomethene
Summary: In which Camila calls Lauren baby a lot, even though they're not technically dating. But, they kind of are.Or, the one is which Lauren is consumed by sexual tension and Camila finds it, kinda, sorta hilarious.





	I think I'm addicted (to the way you touch me)

She could see it on everyone's faces. Like, literally everyone. They, herself included, were all pretty damn confused about why Lauren had just stormed out of the rehearsal, on the brink of tears, for no apparent reason. 

Camila was sure there was a reason. 

A reason for her abrupt departure from the rehearsal today, a reason why she snapped at Ally so hard yesterday she was reduced to tears, a reason why she didn't talk to Dinah for three days because she ate the last ritz cracker, a reason why she not-so nicely made fun of normani's dancing ability (even though they all knew it was way above all of their own), a reason why she yelled at the stage director for putting the place marker in the wrong place in one of their shows, and a reason why she had avoided all fans, and social interactions for a while. 

She just...didn't know what the reason was. 

And she wasn't the only one, apparently. 

All the girls looked about as perplexed as she did following Lauren's departure. They all knew something was up too, it just wasn't like Lauren to be like this without a reason. Lauren loved people, her fans, the other girls. She respected each and every member of their crew backstage, and was always as kind as she could be to everyone she knew. 

Camila sighed. 

Snapping out of her little daze, she realised that all the other girls were staring at her. 

"Huh?" 

Dinah grinned wickedly, Ally smiled sheepishly, and Normani gave a little chuckle. 

Oh god. They had done something. For sure. She was in so much trouble. Closing her eyes, as if to prepare herself for the metaphorical blow, she said, "What did you guys do?" 

"Us?" Dinah said, her face the picture of innocence. "Nothing. Yet." 

Camila's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Yet?" 

"Well, what you're going to do is go and talk to Lauren and see if you can remove the stick that's been up her ass all week because we're kind of done with it. Like, she managed to make little miss sunshine over here cry yesterday and we all know how uncool that is." Normani said, clearly being done with all the waiting. 

"Why me?" 

Dinah, Normani and Ally all gave her a pointed look. 

"Well, for starters we all voted whilst you were off daydreaming and secondly, Lauren is always more agreeable when you talk to her. You're like one giant weak spot for her." 

Camila shrugged. She kind of supposed that one was true. But, in the same respect, it wasn't like she didn't have the exact same weak spot for Lauren, maybe even bigger. It's just, something about those big green eyes, pouty lips and raspy voice got her every damn time. 

Camila sighed. She guessed she was talking to Lauren. 

____________________

Knocking hesitantly on the door to the bunks on the bus, Camila silently made a list of all the things that could possibly go wrong right now. 

Lauren could hate her, Lauren could shout at her, Lauren could be upset with her. The list was lengthy. It did not help calm Camila down in the slightest. 

Camila knocked again, to no avail. 

Sighing, already resigned to her inevitable fate, Camila just decided to go for it as she walked through the doorway straight to the opening of Lauren's bunk. Stopping just short of the curtain, she heard soft sniffles coming from inside, muffled slightly by what she could only assume were the blankets. 

God damnit, she was crying. Seeing Lauren cry was genuinely one of the worst things in the entire world for Camila. It was heartbreaking in every sense of the word, to see Lauren in a state of such sadness. 

Hesitantly pulling back the curtain, she was met by a pile of blankets, curled up into a little ball, shaking slightly. 

Gently pulling back one of the blankets, revealing Lauren's messy, dark locks, Camila slowly started stroking her fingers through Lauren's hair, knowing full well that it was one of those spots that just made Lauren melt, and sure enough the bundle of blankets stopped her sobs for a second to purr contently. 

Keeping her voice low, as if she was next to Lauren under the blankets, she whispered tentatively, "Hey, Lo. Is it ok if I come and lay with you for a little bit?" 

After a small moment of hesitation, Lauren lifted the blankets as if to welcome Camila in, simultaneously revealing herself. 

Camila's heart broke even more. 

Lauren's face was tear-stained, her normally vibrant green eyes dull, lips pulled into a resolute pout. 

"Oh no, Lo. Don't cry. Baby, what happened?" Camila murmured softly into Lauren's ear, climbing into her bunk before wrapping her arms around the crying girl's torso, enveloping her in warmth and love and comfort and just everything Lauren could have possibly needed at that moment in time. 

Unintentionally and from the smallest of gestures from the brown eyed Latina, Lauren immediately felt a little better. That happened a lot with Camila, Lauren realised. She was infinitely grateful for it. 

Lauren buried herself deeper in Camila's neck, subtly inhaling so she could smell the girl, instantly relaxing as she did so. 

(What was that smell anyway? It was amazing, like sunshine and rainbows and home, Lauren thought absentmindedly.) 

Camila gently tickled Lauren's side, as if to remind her to answer her question, causing the other girl to jolt and let out a shaky giggle, but then groan softly as if in pain. 

Now, Camila knew Lauren. Like, she really, really knew her. Like not just basic things, but everything. What made her tick, her deepest fears and insecurities, her favourite and least favourite things about herself and other people and her opinions about practically everything important, to name a few. So, she knew, immediately, the moment Lauren let out that small groan of pain, that something was wrong. 

Considerably losing most of the cool she had come in with, Camila pleaded rather urgently, "Lauren. Lo. Please, listen to me, baby. You need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you, okay? I don't know what to do if I don't know what's wrong, and I really want to help you, Lo. I hate seeing you hurt." 

Camila managed to gently coerce Lauren to move so she was no longer spooning her, but instead was hovering over her, propped up on one elbow, pressed against Lauren's side, and gently tracing absentminded patterns on the older latina's arms. 

Lauren began to speak shakily against her neck, voice thick with tears. "I-I just don't know. I'm so sorry, Camz. I k-know I've been irritable and I don't even have a good e-excuse, or the one which i do have is just s-stupid and not even worth mentioning and it's embarrassing how affected I am. I'm just really...It's just that...I can't really-" 

Camila nodded to encourage Lauren to go on, arms reaching up briefly to wipe away her tears. 

"Go on, Lo." 

Lauren started talking, so rapidly that Camila could only just about discern it. 

"I've just started taking the pill and I'm on my period and it hurts so much and I d-don't know why and I went to the doctor and he couldn't do anything but my stomach hurts and my head is pounding and my whole body aches and I have the worst cramps and just-" 

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, Lauren." Camila shushed her soothingly, face screwed up in sympathy for the older girl. "Why didn't you say something earlier, baby? I could've helped you out. Does it still hurt?" 

Lauren nodded into Camila's neck. 

"Alright then. Here's what we're going to do, ok? I'm going to run you a nice hot bath, with bubbles, and oils, and the works, just how you like it. Then I'm going to give you a massage to help ease your muscles that are all cramped, because I know that when you're on your period your back hurts sometimes as well as your stomach. Then you're going to get dressed into your favourite pyjamas, the warm onesie that you like, and we're going to cuddle, and watch movies, and eat food. Does that sound fine, baby?" Camila questioned, hand still running through Lauren's hair, working out the tangles and rubbing gently. 

"Will you play with my hair?" 

Camila chuckled. "Of course, Lo. Whatever you want." 

"And I can be the little spoon?" 

Camila nodded, a soft smile on her face. 

"Will you rub my stomach?" 

Camila licked her lips at the thought. She couldn't help it, really. It's just, after all that softball and dance rehearsals and general life on the road, Lauren was fucking hot as hell, her stomach toned, jawline and cheekbones beyond flawless, legs lean and long and ass- god that ass was ridiculous. 

Snapping herself out of it when Lauren nudged her neck, Camila tsked playfully. "You drive a hard bargain, Jauregui. But I guess you've got yourself a deal." 

____________________

Ten minutes later Lauren was sitting in the bath Camila had run for her, doused in hot water from all angles, a mix of different scents and oils surrounding her. 

Sighing, she lowered herself even further into the bathtub, as her cramps began to lessen very slightly. 

She hasn't even realised it, but this was exactly what she needed. 

Somehow, Lauren thought absentmindedly, Camila always seemed to know her better than herself sometimes, and always knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. 

Lauren wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. 

So, instead, she closed her eyes and relaxed, head resting on the towels that Camila had laid above her head so she could lie on them. (Seriously, could she get anymore perfect?) 

She seemed to lose track of time as she sat there, water now tepid at best, so when Camila knocked on the bathroom door, she jumped a little, causing small sloshes of water to tumble over the edge of the bathtub. 

"Hi." Camila chuckled, leaning casually against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching Lauren's startled expression. "I didn't mean to scare you. How are you feeling?" 

Lauren smiled sheepishly in response, cheeks turning a light shade of pink, before replying hesitantly. "Umm...better, thank you." 

Camila nodded her head, then tilted it to the right slightly, seemingly assessing the other girl. It was slightly unnerving, but only slightly, because really, how unnerving could Camila really be? She kind of reminded Lauren of a small puppy. "Okay. Now, for real, how are you feeling?" 

Lauren laughed, then winced slightly as the motion caused her stomach to flip uncomfortably. She opted for the safer option, instead marvelling a little at how well Camila knew her, before admitting with a quiet smile on her face, " I mean...I wasn't lying when I said better, just...not a whole lot." 

Camila, at that, silently jerked her head, as if asking Lauren permission to enter the room, and when responded to with an affirming head nod, after Lauren had of course checked to make sure everything was sufficiently covered up by bubbles, she walked to the tub, and sat right behind Lauren's head, facing the same way as her. 

Frowning sympathetically, she murmured gently into Lauren's ear, playing with the little baby hairs at the sensitive nape of Lauren's neck as she did so, as if to not ruin the serenity of the moment, saying, "Baby. I wish there was something I could do, I really do. I'm so sorry that you're feeling this way." 

Shivering slightly at the feeling of Camila's hot mouth so close to her ear, enveloping it in warmth, and then superstitiously crossing her legs to relieve some tension there, Lauren replied, "Camz, you are doing something. I do feel better I promise, and I'm sure after a massage and cuddles I'll be back to normal soon." 

Camila pecked Lauren's ear playfully, causing Lauren to let out a soft whoosh of air and then giggle slightly. 

"You ready for the massage then, baby?" 

Lauren nodded eagerly in agreement, pouting at the fact she would have to get out of the bath, but nevertheless looking forwards to what she hoped would be a relaxing experience and just what she needed to unwind, be less tense, and hopefully get rid of her horrible cramps. 

Passing Lauren a huge, warm, fluffy towel, Camila held it out for Lauren, eyes shut theatrically, big grin on her face, adamant not to "accidentally" take a peek at her best friend. 

Giggling at Camila's antics, Lauren stood up inside the bathtub, placed a gentle kiss on Camila's cheek in thanks, before allowing the other girl to wrap her up in the towel, burrito-style. 

Camila peeked one eye open playfully, checking if the coast was clear, then opening both, she wrapped her arms around Lauren and picked her straight up out of the bathtub, Lauren squealing as she did so. 

"C-Camila!" Lauren said breathlessly. "Put me down!" 

Laughing hysterically now at the look on Lauren's face, Camila replied cheekily, "I don't know, Lo. I'm having a great time right now." 

"B-but, you're carrying me!" 

"Really?" Camila gasped sarcastically, grin still present on her face, "I had no idea!" 

Gasping indignantly at the betrayal, Lauren pouted softly, then decided to get her own back on Camila. 

Lifting her head from her position, where she was cradled close to Camila's chest, baby-style, she made sure to keep her lips as close to Camila's neck, right on her pulse point, as she murmured slowly, "Camz, I really think that you should let me go. Because I think you need to give me that massage now, because I'm feeling a little...tense. And I'm pretty sure I need you to touch me to relieve some of that...tension." 

Gasping slightly, mouth wide open and gaze unfocused, Camila just blinked. Then, she nodded to herself, as if to confirm what had happened and then to clear her head, she placed Lauren down on the floor, still wrapped in her towel on the floor, but keeping her arms wrapped securely around her. 

"Umm...okay. You c-can do whatever you need to do in h-here, and I'll meet you in the bedroom in t-ten minutes?" 

Smirking at the effect she had on Camila, Lauren nodded in affirmation, pushing Camila towards the bedroom as she was still apparently in a daze. 

"Bye, Camz!" Lauren called out playfully, shutting the bathroom door behind her. 

Camila swallowed thickly. 

________________________ 

"H-Holy shit." Lauren choked out. 

"What was that, Lo?" Camila asked, smirking as she did so. 

Camila did the action once again, to comfort Lauren, maybe. Or maybe just to tease the shit out of her for payback. 

Again, Lauren let out a strangled moan and an, "Unghh. Oh, fuck."

Smirking, Camila asked innocently, "Is there something wrong, Laur? Why don't you tell me what's up?" As she gave another convincing rub. 

"Umm...Camila. Camz. Y-You might want to stop that. Like, soon. I-I'm kind of really sensitive right now, to touch...like everywhere. Not just the...t-the normal places." 

"Sensitive? What do you mean by that, babe?" Camila questioned, still clearly teasing, even if in Lauren's blind haze of lust she couldn't see it. 

See, Camila knew that everyone had that spot. That one spot on their body that just made them shiver, and moan, and tremble. Even before today, she had known Lauren's. 

________________________

A couple of years back, when they had both been pretty new to the industry, they had been messing around in one of the dance studios after rehearsal had ended, and she was teaching Lauren some of the choreography she had missed after skipping a couple of rehearsals because of family matters. 

If guiding Lauren through the choreography without being distracted by the older latina's shaking hips and ass, and stunning body was difficult, then having to touch her in a certain...way, without going into dangerous territory was nearly impossible. 

Hence how she found the spot. 

Her hands were firmly placed on Lauren's hips as she showed her the shaking motion they were meant to be accomplishing, Lauren's crop top allowing her access to the warm, pale skin underneath. 

Her instructions were mere murmurs in Lauren's ear, nose nudging gently under her pulse. It was intimate in a way they shouldn't have let it become. 

Nevertheless, as the song they were meant to be dancing to faded out, Camila's hand relaxed, falling casually against Lauren's sides, in a sort of half cuddle from the back, bodies placed flush together. 

"Good job," she had murmured. And then her fingers touched the spot. The spot just above her hipbone, but that carried through to Lauren's small of her back as well. 

But then again, for everyone it was different. For Lauren, it was less of a spot and more of a prominent area in one space, deemed as, "the spot" because of it's arguable relevance, but there was also a whole constellation of other, smaller "spots" painted across various places on the Latina's body. 

Beneath her collarbone, under her ear, her hipbone, the small of her back where her back dimple was, the nape of her neck. 

Camila loved all of them. She also wanted to find out where other spots were located. But that was a whole other story. 

And as Camila's fingers wondered round, roaming casually, she grazed the spot, very gently, with just the tips of her fingers. Nevertheless, Lauren froze in her arms, sucked in a sharp breath, and whimpered. 

She fucking whimpered. 

God, Camila was so done for. 

She didn't even have time to react before Lauren was squirming out of her arms, thanking her hurriedly for the extra practice, and practically fleeing from the dance studio. 

Well, that was certainly interesting. 

So, in the interest of research and experimentation, (or at least that's what Camila told herself) , she made an effort to find out what she could do to make Lauren do...well...that again. 

It didn't help that Lauren's whimper was playing through her head like a broken record, practically begging her brain to hear it again. 

So as she made sandwiches in the tour bus, Lauren in the kitchen with her, sifting through a shelf high up, looking for what was undoubtedly Nutella, knowing Lauren, Camila saw her chance. 

Because of the reach to the top shelf, Lauren's shirt had risen up considerably, making it only too easy for Camila to come up behind Lauren, hands placed firmly either side of the counter, effectively trapping Lauren in, and reaching up and getting it for her. And then, as if by coincidence, Camila made sure to touch "the spot" on the way back down, rougher this time, less of a graze and more of a deliberate caress, and watched with bated breath to see Lauren's reaction. 

The moan that followed was something that Camila couldn't have anticipated. It was rough and low and Jesus Christ, sexy as fucking hell. 

She gaped. 

Instead of fleeing like the last time, although her face clearly showed her embarrassment, Lauren lifted her chin in silent defiance. 

"Wh-what was that?" 

Lauren blushed a deep red colour, averting her eyes. Well, the silent defiance lasted all of two seconds.

"I-I don't know."

Camila's eyes narrowed accusingly. 

"Yes. You do. What just happened, Lauren?" 

"I...I-" 

Camila sighed. Fine. Time to try a different approach. 

So instead, she moved her head closer to the older latina's, and brushed her nose just ever so slightly on the pulse point under Lauren's ear, and then placed a single, gentle kiss on it. 

Lauren shivered violently in her arms. 

Bingo. Another one. There should be a game, Camila thought absentmindedly, as she placed another small kiss on the golden spot under Lauren's ear, called "find the places on Lauren's body that would make her moan". Camila would play that for hours, fuck monopoly. 

(Although that was a pretty great game as well.) 

 

And then, Camila started rubbing her thumb over her hipbone, at the same time as she was kissing gently on Lauren's pulse. And Lauren was done for. 

She gasped, her knees buckled so she was practically melting into Camila. 

It appeared Lauren couldn't take it anymore, and so batting Camila's hand away reluctantly, she blurted out, "I just...umm...have these spots on my body that are kind of...hyper-sensitive to touch. And umm...you kind of touched one." 

Camila raised an eyebrow. 

"Interesting. How sensitive, exactly?" 

Lauren swallowed. 

"N-not very," she replied, pitch much higher than usual. "Like not even...a good amount. In fact, it's kind of just like any other part of my body in terms of-" 

Camila chuckled at Lauren's nonsensical warbles, bending down whilst Lauren was still rambling, simultaneously squeezing Lauren's hip and sucking on her pulse, hard. 

The reaction from Lauren was instantaneous. Her hips bucked violently into Camila's hand, she let out one of the sexiest sounds Camila had ever heard, a mix between a moan and a whimper, threw her head back onto Camila's shoulder and then finally released a choked, "Oh, fuck." 

"Hm." Camila said, amusement clear in her tone, "That seems like a little more than not very sensitive, Lauren. So, let's ask again, baby. How sensitive exactly are the spots on your body, Lo?" 

Still recovering from Camila abuse on all her special spots, Lauren could barely breathe. Nevertheless, the understood that if she didn't, she might just...accidentally...

"Imightkindof..." 

"Yes, Lauren?" 

"Come." 

Camila choked. "W-What?" She gasped out. 

"Yeah...umm...one time someone kind of just...sucked there for like 10 minutes and it just kind of...happened." 

Camila looked up with wonderment in her eyes, tracing a single finger over the spot on Lauren's neck that could...could make her orgasm. 

Jesus Christ the woman in front of her was fucking fantastic. 

"Lauren," Camila started, voice low and rough, in a way that made Lauren shiver, and squirm in her arms, "Are you telling me that if I touched this spot enough, and nothing else, you could...orgasm?" 

Lauren nodded timidly, not exactly sure where Camila was going with this. 

Camila didn't know herself. To be honest, the only thing she knew was that it was taking her every ounce of her willpower to not throw Lauren into the bed and attack her neck or hipbone or any other soft spot to find out how true the statement was. 

_____________________________

Snapping back into reality, Camila said, "Even more sensitive than usual?" 

Lauren nodded timidly. 

"Everywhere?" 

Another slightly ashamed nod. 

Oh shit. Maybe this massage wasn't the best idea after all. 

Oh, well. There was fuck all she could do about it now. So, she carried on. 

She carried on, rubbing and touching and stroking and massaging, till Lauren was undoubtedly a hot, whimpering, horny mess underneath her. Even if it meant that Lauren could orgasm. 

_______________________________

Fuck, the ache between her leg burned. And with each press of Camila's hands, it got worse and worse and grew and grew, and it was building and building and oh god, how did she let it get this far? 

She could practically feel her inner walls convulsing around nothing but air, and she groaned audibly at the feeling. 

And if she wasn't mistaken, which to be honest, with the blur her mind was in at the moment, she very well could be, Camila was becoming more daring in her touches. 

There were hands coming down to palm so low on her back it was practically her arse, and fingers brushing very, very, dangerously across the sides of her breasts, making Lauren whimper helplessly, all pretence of being quiet now long gone. 

Okay, she really needed to stop this, because she could feel herself rapidly approaching her peak, and it would be really, really, bad if she came here, now, in front of Camila. 

"C-Camz. You need to stop. Like, right now. Like, right, right, now." She choked out between her gasps. 

Camila smirked, however didn't stop, merely slowing down, but still increasing the pressure of her hands, causing Lauren to moan audibly, and then said, "Why, Lo? What's going on? Is everything okay?" 

"I-yeah, Camz, remember how I told you t-that I could...come if you touched me in certain places?" Lauren gasped in between choked breaths. 

Camila hummed in recognition. 

"If you don't stop, very, very soon, it's going to happen, okay?" 

"Like, how soon, for example, Lo?" Camila asked, smirk practically audible in her voice, taking it a step further and leaning forwards to whisper in Lauren's ear, heat enveloping the sensitive lobe for the second time that night. 

Lauren's eyes rolled back into her head. 

And then, just at the last minute, just as Lauren was tipping over the edge, miraculously, she stopped. 

Lauren groaned at the loss of contact. But, Camila had prevented Lauren from not only coming powerfully, but also having to face extreme humiliation afterwards, even if she had been denied an orgasm, lost a perfectly good pair of panties due to her wetness, and was painfully turned on. 

Flipping around carefully, so Camila was not moved, Lauren's eyes moved to meet Camila's. 

And now, Lauren was not stupid. She knew, on the rare occasion that she was ever this worked up, that she looked like a complete mess, probably utterly debauched, pupils big, dark, messy hair, and slightly flushed skin. 

Camila's eyes widened because fuck, Lauren was absolutely gorgeous.

And yet, Camila remained straddling Lauren's crotch, sitting there without a care in the world, as if she freakin' owned the place she sat on, smirking. 

God, the things Lauren could've done to her. 

"So...movie?"

Lauren sighed. She'd been robbed of an orgasm that was hers for the taking. 

"...yeah. I guess so." 

_____________________________

Snuggled deeply into the crook of Camila's neck, as the younger latina fed her various fruity amenities, stopping every now and again to brush hair off Lauren's face with gentle fingers and a soft, tender smile on her face, Lauren sighed contently. 

This was good. This was actually beyond good. Like, actually really, really amazing. 

She felt better. Looked after, in a way that she hadn't felt for a very very long time. Not with Luis, not with Keaton and definitely not with Brad.

The thing is, no one ever really...cared, as much as Camila does.

If she was sick, Camila was the first to volunteer to look after her, bringing with her medicine and blankets and soup. If she was upset about something, Camila was the first person there, with her corny jokes and her too-sweet personality that just made Lauren smile. And even the little things, like if Lauren wasn't having a good day, Camila was the first there, with cuddles and the kindest of gestures and that special smile reserved just for her, that made Lauren feel so...cherished. Cared for. Loved. 

And Lauren just appreciated that so much. 

With the industry she was in, it was hard to find people who genuinely cared about your well-being. 

Everyone kind of just took what they wanted from you, in order to receive something themselves, but...Camila wasn't like that. She was selfless in every sense of the word. 

She gave and gave and gave, and just never asked for anything in return. It was special. She was special. 

And with Camila invading every single one of her senses, wrapped up in her arms, warm and content and relaxed, she couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest girl in the entire world, for getting to experience the magic that is Camila Cabello first-hand. 

___________________________

"Hey, Camz?" 

"Yeah, Lo?" 

"Thank you." 

"It's okay, babe. Anytime." 

"You think that maybe..." 

"Yeah?" 

"You think that maybe if I asked you out some time...that would be okay? You'd say yes?" 

"Lauren, babe. I've nearly made you orgasm. I think that a date would be okay." 

Lauren squeaked. 

"Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so firstly I would like to apologise for being actual trash and being the actual trash for fifth harmony and camren I am...this happened. so yeah, sorry. 
> 
> and also, if you want to yell at me and be trash with me or like send me prompts and stuff that would be super cool so come be my friend on my tumblr @bromomethene. 
> 
> cool so I think that's it. I hope you guys like it. I'm just gonna...go now. cool. awesome.


End file.
